<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Talk by QuantumChickpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763369">Let's Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea'>QuantumChickpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Aged Up, Anal, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Anal Training, BDSM, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Cum Kiss, Edging, F/M, Fingering, First time anal, Kissing, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Smut, Swallowing, Teasing, adrienette - Freeform, cum swapping, dom!Adrien, eating ass, eating pussy, office fuck, phone teasing, sin - Freeform, sub!Marinette, tail plug, wrist restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has been wanting to do Anal a long time and Adrien decides to ease her into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien set a douche on the kitchen table and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. Marinette stared at it with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Adrien?" She licked her lips with her gaze locked on it.</p><p>"Yes, m' lady?" Adrien smirked at her.</p><p>"Why is there a douche on the table?" Marinette didn't look up from it until he placed his hands on the table and leaned closer, spinning the black douche.</p><p>"You said you wanted to try anal. So-" Adrien rolled the bulbed item towards her. "-let’s chat a moment."</p><p>Marinette swallowed hard and poked it with her finger. "O-okay."</p><p>"Why do you want to try anal?" Adrien watched how her gaze was still locked on the douche. "Mari?"</p><p>"Hm?" Marinette was too focused on the item on the table.</p><p>Adrien gave a quick whistle, and she shot a glance up to lock her eyes with his. "There you are. Hi. Tell me why you want to try anal?"</p><p>"I'm… I- I guess it always looked fun to be filled completely." She blushed and played with her hair, bringing a piece to her mouth.</p><p>Adrien reached across the table and curled his finger around the strand to slowly slip it from her lips.</p><p>"Anything else?" Adrien warmly smiled at her.</p><p>Marinette shook her head, and he grazed her cheek.</p><p>"You need to work up to my dick, bugaboo. We can't just rush into it. Okay?" Adrien smiled and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "Your ass isn't like your gorgeous mouth or pussy, darling. I can't just fuck it however I want at first."</p><p>Marinette choked and a corner of his lips curled up, showcasing his tongue licking along one canine tooth.</p><p>"How do we work up and why the douche?" She wrapped her lips around his thumb, and he dragged it down the center of her lip with a dangerous smirk.</p><p>"Well… each day of this week you'll wear an anal plug. We'll increase them by size every day until you’re ready for my cock." Adrien drew circles on the table with his fingertip.</p><p>"And the douche?" Marinette swallowed hard.</p><p>"You have to prep for anal sex, princess. Warm water will do. I can show you how if you want." Adrien shrugged and Marinette ripped her hand away and waved both hands in front of her face.</p><p>"Nope, got it. Don't need help. Thank you though." Marinette blushed harder.</p><p>“So,” Adrien reached down beneath the table and pulled up a bottle of lube and a small black silicone plug with a red crystal heart on the end of the flared base. “Wanna start today?”</p><p>Marinette swallowed hard and licked her lips. She reached across the table to take the anal plug from him and he yanked it away from her.</p><p>“Safeword?” Adrien smirked and rolled the plug into his fist to hide it from her.</p><p>“Design.” Marinette all but moaned the word as her adrenaline rushed through her.</p><p>“Good girl. C’mon, I’ll place it for you.” Adrien kicked himself away from the table and stood up.</p><p>He walked over to their bedroom and she followed him. She licked her lips as she watched him pull out wrist restraints to attach to their headboard. Adrien gazed at her and then at the bed. She blushed and walked over.</p><p>Adrien stopped her from climbing onto the bed and held out a hand to wiggle his fingers in a ‘hand them over’ motion. “Panties, please.”</p><p>Marinette bit her bottom lip and ran her fingertips up her thighs, causing the hem of her dress to climb up her legs. She kept her gaze locked on his like she knew she was supposed to and curled her fingers beneath the straps of her thong, grabbing it and pulling it down from her hips. Her black thong fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them, grabbing them from her ankle to place them into his waiting hand.</p><p>“That’s my beautiful princess,” Adrien purred and pocketed them. “Now, you may lay on my bed.”</p><p>Marinette shivered at the way he claimed the bed like it was his. Like anything that happened on that bed belonged to him and was in his control and not hers.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Marinette slowly crawled onto the bed and stopped on her hands and knees near the pillows.</p><p>Adrien ran one of the leather wrist restraints around one of her wrists, slipping the tail through and suddenly yanking it tight. He ran his fingers beneath it and nodded. She began to do several hand movements to test out if it was too tight.</p><p>“Good?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard and he smirked and ran the other restraint around her remaining wrist.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip and gasped when he suddenly yanked the other restraint tight. He slid his fingers beneath the leather feeling if it was too tight. She did the same signals with her hand and he nodded.</p><p>“Sit up for me.”</p><p>Adrien watched her sit back onto her heels and placed a pillow in front of her.</p><p>“Lay on the pillow for me with your hands up above your head.”</p><p>Marinette laid down onto the pillow and got comfortable on it before placing her hands above her head. She spread her fingers out along the silk sheets.</p><p>“Good girl.” Adrien smirked and grabbed a chain to hook it to one restraint.</p><p>He snaked the chain through one of the iron bars of their headboard and around to her other restraint, locking her to the bedframe.</p><p>Marinette moaned and brought her fingers in and out of fists. She turned her face to the side and peered up at him before turning back to face the bed.</p><p>Adrien grabbed the bottle of lubricant and the small plug. He climbed onto the bed behind her and set the items onto the bed beside his knees. He ran his nails along her sides, and she shivered and twitched. A smirk fell onto his lips as he grabbed her hips and tugged her up against his hips, eliciting a squeak from her.</p><p>He ran his hands down to her knees and slipped his fingers beneath the hem to gently pull her dress up and over her ass. He leaned down to part his lips against her ass cheek and bit it, causing her to jump and mewl as the sharp pain became a dull ache.</p><p>“Spread those gorgeous thighs for me.” Adrien slowly licked up the curve of her cheek, and she moaned and wiggled her hips.</p><p>Adrien smacked her ass and she jumped and giggled, slowly spreading her thighs for him. He smirked and pulled away to get on his back and between her thighs. Adrien brought two fingers to his lips and slowly licked up them, wrapping his full lips around them to make them wet.</p><p>He peered up at her spread folds and began to gently run his two fingers along each side of them. He stroked her and she moaned above his head and spread her legs further for him. Adrien stroked and stroked along the sides of her folds, going up to pinch her clit and play with it. She gasped and moaned as he ran his fingertips back down to her entrance.</p><p>He pressed against her tight entrance and circled it while he licked his other index finger to circle her clit and play with it. She gasped as he slowly dipped his two fingers into her and curled them, while his index finger massaged her pulsing bud.</p><p>“I need you turned on and relaxed for this to work.” Adrien’s voice came out dark and husky, lower than normal, and she whimpered at it.</p><p>Marinette licked her lips and moaned as he slipped his fingers in further, pumping them and feeling the bundle of nerves within her walls swell for him. He smirked and began to stroke his fingertips against the swollen bundle and heard her moans grow louder. Her wet walls clenched around his fingers and he hastened his pace of both hands.</p><p>Marinette gasped and moaned as her whole body trembled. Adrien smirked and continued to focus on her and right as she was about to release, he changed the pace. She whined and he removed his fingers and got out from between her thighs. She cried against the mattress in complaint, and he smacked his hand along the lower curves of her ass, causing her to cry out in a loud moan.</p><p>Adrien opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingertip. He ran his fingertip along her tight entrance, spreading her cheeks to reach it better. Marinette gasped and moaned as he gently pressed against it and circled his fingers. She moaned and pushed back against his fingertip. His other hand snaked around her hip to play with her clit. He spread his fingers down the sides of her folds and back up before smacking her pussy with his fingertips. She gasped and moaned as he did quick short pats on her pussy, bringing her closer to the edge again.</p><p>He suddenly stopped and she whined in complaint. He ghosted his fingers back over her hip and grabbed the lubricant again to add more between her cheeks. She moaned as it dripped down between her cheeks and along the curve of her pussy. She shivered as his fingers caught the drip and ran the slick liquid up to her clit to massage it. She whined and cried against the bed for release and he took her orgasm away from her again.</p><p>Adrien grabbed the plug and coated it in lubricant. He gently circled it around her tight entrance and pressed the tapered tip against it. She gasped and moaned, relaxing and baring down on it.</p><p>Adrien reached around to play with her clit and pussy again. She got closer and began to bounce against his hand. Her thighs trembled as she felt the way the anal plug pressed against her entrance and added pressure. She moaned and grabbed the sheets as she felt like her whole body was on fire. The room was hot, and she couldn’t take it anymore. His fingers sped up on her pussy and clit, while the plug dipped in and out of her ass.</p><p>Her toes curled as she held her breath and let it out in harsh pants. Her heart raced in her ears and her body blushed with warmth. She bit the pillow and screamed as she came hard and the plug popped into place.</p><p>Adrien leaned down to bite her cheek as he quickly waved his hand along her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm until her legs gave out and she slid down into a splits. He ran his hands along her sides and back in a loving manner, before crawling over her body to undo her wrists from the restraints with one hand holding his weight up.</p><p>He grabbed her hips to lift and roll her onto her side. He undid his jeans with his other hand, freeing his pulsing hardened length. She gazed at him with wonder-filled sapphire eyes and parted swollen lips. He grabbed her ankle to place it onto his shoulder, splitting her legs for him. She licked her lips and moaned as she peered down his body and took in his gorgeous cock.</p><p>Adrien straddled her other leg to get closer to her. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and teased the swollen head along her wet folds before slipping it into her tight pussy. She moaned and closed her eyes as he slid into her pussy, and the toy only made her feel fuller, as she was stretched in two places. She was full and something about it made her feel more complete.</p><p>He began to thrust into her, fucking her hard and fast. His thigh pressed against the anal plug and each thrust shifted it within her. She gasped and moaned, slapping her hand down onto his hip and gripping it. Adrien tilted his head back and then peered back down to stare into her eyes with heavily lidded ones. His gaze burned with a deep-rooted passion that was near primal.</p><p>He licked his lips and panted as he gripped her leg and fucked her harder until his thighs trembled, and his balls went taut against his hot body.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Mari.</em>” Adrien moaned and sped up his thrusts, chasing her orgasm with his own.</p><p>Her walls caressed and clenched around him until they were both close. He leaned down, causing her leg to skirt up his shoulder and press against her body. She moaned and ran her hands along his neck, snaking her fingers into his hair and kissing him hard on the lips to hide her loud scream as she came. He moaned loudly into her mouth as his tongue danced along hers. He broke the kiss as he filled her with his hot cum.</p><p><em>“Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck...</em>” Adrien groaned and sped up his thrusts, turning his head to bite her inner leg as he released into her.</p><p>Marinette moaned and licked her lips, bringing his attention back to her and licking from his bottom lip to his top one. He wrapped his lips around her tongue and sucked, as he lowered her leg down his body and settled between her thighs with his weight on his forearms. He stroked her hair and passionately kissed her, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was day two of her wearing an anal plug all day. She would be lying if she said she had gotten used to it. Luckily, she worked from home and didn’t have to leave the house much. She had one rule from Adrien before he left for work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I want pictures every two hours to show me it’s still in place, princess.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had bitten her bottom lip at the text. So, here she was in their kitchen with one ankle up on the counter and her cheeks spread to take a photo. She sent it off to him and went back to cleaning their kitchen counters. Her phone had gone off with a photo of the bulge in his grey slacks. He was sitting at his desk, pressing his long fingers along each side of it to make it stand out. The swollen head was imprinted through the thin fabric and she could see where his shaft met the tip. She moaned and giggled at how she was affecting him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hard day at work?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That’s an understatement. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’d rather be watching you walk around our apartment in nothing but that plug.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Not soon enough.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marinette giggled and threw her phone down to focus on the task at hand. She cleaned all day until she heard the front door open and the familiar sound of keys dropping onto the small entryway table.</p><p>Arms wrapped her waist and yanked her so that her back hit against a chest. Something long and hard pressed between her cheeks as a hand ran up her neck to cover her eyes and pulled her head against a shoulder. She licked her lips and panted as she felt lips brush along the curve of her ear.</p><p>“You’ve been my good girl all day.” Adrien’s voice came out quiet and low, sending goosebumps in a wave across her skin.</p><p>“I have been a good girl.” Marinette mewled, as he parted his lips and bit the shell of her ear.</p><p>“How’s the plug?” Adrien ran his other hand around to play with it, finding it looser. “Ready for the next one?”</p><p>Marinette nodded with his hand still covering her eyes, and he leaned down to bite her exposed neck. “Please.”</p><p>Adrien removed his fingers from the toy and reached up to undo his black tie. “Close your eyes, princess.”</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes, and he yanked his tie from the collar of his shirt. He ran the silk over her eyelids and tied it in the back of her head. She shivered as his fingers glided against her skin, while he walked around her with focused steps. He got in front of her and ran his hands down her back and over her behind to grip it and lift her up.</p><p>She moaned as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He suddenly grabbed her chin with one hand and tilted her head to the side to kiss one cheek before shifting her head to do the other. She whimpered and parted her lips, wanting to feel his expert tongue in her mouth.</p><p>He smirked, knowing full well what she wanted, and traced her bottom lip and flicked her top one instead, avoiding her tongue as it dipped out to try and catch his. He softly chuckled and pulled away to place her onto the kitchen island.</p><p>“Present,” Adrien spoke with a serious canter, and she laid on her back with her feet spread apart.</p><p>She placed her hands above her head, one palm on top of the other, and arched her back against the cold marble countertop. Her legs were spread, exposing her wet pussy to him. He left the room and came back with a bottle of lubricant and the next sized plug.</p><p>He poured lubricant on the one that was inside her before easing it out. Adrien set it aside to clean later and wrapped his arms around her ankles to tug her down the island. She gasped and giggled. Adrien smirked and leaned down to lick up her folds, flicking her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>She panted and moaned as he worked her with his tongue before wrapping his lips around her clit to suck on it. He pulled away right as she was about to let go and coated the silicone plug with lubricant. He poured more lube onto her ass and began to ease the tapered tip within her. She groaned and bared down, clenching her hands, as it popped into place. She felt stretched open and full all over again and suddenly Adrien dove between her legs, to fuck her pussy with his tongue and play with her clit, until she was shaking and screaming for him.</p><p>She came undone repeatedly as he reached down to undo his slacks and kick off his dress shoes. He pulled away and tugged her down and off the island to carry her over to the back of the couch. She gasped and gripped the cushions as he slammed into her with his forehead pressed against hers.</p><p>They tilted their heads up and he grabbed her hair to tug on it as his mouth hungrily kissed hers. Marinette gasped as the plug pushed in and out of her with each thrust and how his hard cock, pumping in and out of her, made her feel even more filled and stretched open. She gripped at his back and sank her nails into his muscles as she screamed and came hard with him. He filled her and rode out their orgasms, pulling out of her to watch her pussy pulse and drip with his cum.</p><p>Adrien kneeled to run his tongue along her entrance to catch his cum, coming back up to grab her chin. She parted her lips, and he brushed his lips around hers, dipping his tongue into her mouth and passing his cum to her. She moaned and ran her tongue along his, swallowing some before passing it back. Adrien groaned and continued to kiss her, exchanging his cum back and forth before she swallowed it all.</p><p>They caught their breaths and he helped her down from the couch. She giggled as he undid his tie from over her eyes, and she slowly fluttered her lashes as she opened her eyes. He smiled and kissed her before, she stumbled to the kitchen. Adrien grabbed her hips before she could fall and held her up.</p><p>“You okay?” Adrien kissed her shoulder and felt her gain back her stability.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. So good. Fuck.” Marinette giggled, and he let her go by ghosting his fingers along her skin.</p><p>“Thank you for cleaning the apartment. It looks great.” Adrien smiled and walked over to gather up the other toy to wash it.</p><p>“You’re welcome. My pleasure.” Marinette winked at him, and he shook his head and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Day three and she was busily sitting in a meeting with a designer that had heard of her work. The plug pushed within her each time she wiggled in her seat and she bit the end of her pen.</p><p>She tried to focus on the meeting, but it was hard to with the plug in her ass. She finished the meeting and closed her laptop, getting up to grab a glass of water. Her phone went off with a video call and Adrien’s photo on the screen. She took a quick sip from her glass and answered it.</p><p>“Hey.” Marinette smiled and peered at him.</p><p>“How are you?” Adrien brought a bite of salad up to his lips.</p><p>“Dying.” Marinette giggled, and he laughed as he nodded.</p><p>He finished chewing and swallowed, “Same.”</p><p>“Oh really? Wouldn’t happen to do with this?” Marinette ran the phone down to show off what was beneath her short plaid skirt.</p><p>Adrien coughed as he choked on his food when the plug came into view. She ran the camera back up with a giggle and grazed her fingers along the button panel of her white button-down blouse. Her cleavage was framed on the screen, and she heard a faint growl pass his lips. She bit her bottom lip and pulled the shirt to the side, showing off her lack of a bra.</p><p>“Temptress,” Adrien spoke low enough for only her to hear.</p><p>“Am I?” Marinette ran her hand down and it disappeared from the screen.</p><p>She brought the phone up to show her face as she pulled the plug in and out of her ass, circling it around and moaning for him.</p><p>“Now, you know what happens to naughty girls.” Adrien’s gaze her a dangerous expression, playing with his salad.</p><p>“And what’s that, Sir?” Marinette teased.</p><p>He set his fork down and his gaze became darker and a smirk fell onto his lips. “How many spankings do you want for touching what’s mine to play with?”</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine and she moaned louder, playing with the plug again like she owned it. Like it was hers and not his.</p><p>“Five.” Adrien spoke with a serious tone, and she smiled with pride. “Don’t you be proud of yourself. I’ll add more, dirty girl.”</p><p>“Do it,” Marinette threatened him, and he growled.</p><p>“Ten.” Adrien picked up his fork and she bit her tongue, pushing it.</p><p>“Is that all?” Marinette wanted more from him.</p><p>“You’re pushing for fifteen, princess.” Adrien warned her, and she let out a moan.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Marinette moved her fingers from the plug and put her attention on him.</p><p>“Fifteen as soon as I walk in that door.” Adrien picked his fork back up to go back to eating his lunch.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Enjoy your lunch.” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>“Hard to when I’m dealing with this.” Adrien brought his phone down to his lap, flexing his cock against the thin material.</p><p>Marinette’s gaze locked on it as his hand came down to rub along it and a quiet groan came through her phone followed by a hiss.</p><p>“Gonna be difficult to focus all day.” Adrien continued to run his hand along his hardened length for her. “It’s so hard and big and begging to be in that tight pussy of yours.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Marinette gasped and whimpered as his phone panned back up to his face.</p><p>“Unless you wanna come here for a meeting.” Adrien winked at her.</p><p>“Bring the plug and lube?” Marinette questioned and he nodded.</p><p>“Bring ‘em, princess. Nightstand, top drawer.” Adrien hung up and she giggled and squealed with excitement, as she ran to grab the items and get shoes on.</p><p>She headed out of their apartment and took the Metro to his office. She took the elevator up and the front desk attendant announced her. Marinette nodded and headed to Adrien’s office with her purse clutched tightly against herself.</p><p>She knocked and Adrien got up to answer the door. He opened the door and leaned on the doorframe.</p><p>“Step into my office.” Adrien shifted and gestured for her to come inside.</p><p>She slipped past him and he shut his door, locking it. Marinette set her purse down and was about to ask him what he wanted to do next when he grabbed her hips and slammed her against the desk with his cock pressed against her ass. She gasped and caught her weight on the top of his desk with her palms. She shivered as his fingers danced up her spine to lay her down onto the top of his desk. She spread her fingers apart and turned her head to the side to lay her cheek against the cold surface.</p><p>She moaned as his fingertips skirted up her thighs and pooled her skirt around her hips, showcasing her lack of panties.</p><p>He smirked and leaned down to slowly lick up the curve of her cheek. She shivered as he grabbed her purse and stole the bottle of lube from it.</p><p>“We have to make our meeting fast.” He flicked the bottle open and poured some between her spread cheeks to remove the plug from her.</p><p>It easily came out and he purred. “You’re ready for the final one.”</p><p>Marinette bit her bottom lip to silence her moan as he slipped his finger down her ass to dip it inside. He eased it in, and she brought her hand closer to her mouth to bite back a moan as he thrusted his finger in and out of her.</p><p>“I bet I could even fit two fingers inside now.” Adrien purred and brought his middle finger out, adding more lube and slipping an additional finger inside of her.</p><p>She gasped and moaned as he worked her with his fingers and undid his belt and slacks with the other hand.</p><p>“But first you owe me something, bad girl.” Adrien removed his fingers and she gasped when he lifted her onto his desk.</p><p>Her knees sat nearly on the edge and she felt so exposed to him with her thighs spread and cheeks parted. He grabbed her cheeks and brought his mouth between them to lick around her tight entrance and dipped it inside. His tongue filled her ass and she moaned as it stretched her open. He dipped it in and out before circling it again and pulling away from her.</p><p>She panted and tried not to be loud. Adrien pulled away and ran his hands over her ass, before gripping her cheeks and slapping them.</p><p>“Count for me.” Adrien worked her up with short smacks until her skin grew warm and tingly.</p><p>He suddenly smacked along her lower curves and she gasped.</p><p>“One.” Marinette swallowed hard.</p><p>He continued to spank her until she was writhing and mumbling non-sense, floating and lost in her headspace until she came with the word, ‘fifteen’, on her lips.</p><p>Adrien reached down to rub his fingers along her reddened cheeks, grabbing the lube from beside her and pouring it onto her tight entrance. He grabbed the plug from her purse and coated it in lube, easing it in. It popped into place and she bit back a moan.</p><p>He took her down from the desk and kicked her foot to spread her legs. Adrien grabbed her hips and lined his throbbing cock up with her entrance, thrusting into her, and railing her against the desk until he came hard and filled her warm pussy.</p><p>She panted and gripped papers on his desk as she came undone again with the plug pumping in and out of her with each of his thrusts. He pulled out of her and lowered her skirt, running his fingers along her slit to catch cum onto his fingers.</p><p>He reached up to where her mouth was, and she wrapped her lips around his fingers with her gaze locked on his as she sucked them clean. A smirk fell onto his lips and he yanked her up against his body to remove his fingers from her mouth. She parted her lips and brought her tongue out to show his cum on her pink tongue and he leaned down to lick it. She moaned and giggled as he captured her lips and tongue with his. She sucked on his tongue and swallowed the cum before he pulled away from her.</p><p>“Now, be a good girl and wait at home for me.” Adrien kissed her one more time and spanked her ass over her short skirt. She nodded, grabbing her purse, while he fixed his pants.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Marinette nodded and left on wobbly legs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The rest of the week had flown by and now she was laying in their bed with a black fluffy tail plug between her thighs and an embroidery hoop in her hand. She was working on a floral piece while Adrien showered.</p><p>She had used the douche and was ready to play. The sound of the water cutting off made her set the hoop down onto her nightstand. She bit her fingertips as she watched her husband step out of the shower. Water dripped down his muscular back and ass. Her gaze followed the cascading droplets as they rolled down his thighs and sculpted calves. His hair was soaking wet and raked back like he had done it with his fingers. She brought her fingers from her lips and bit her bottom lip.</p><p>He turned around after grabbing his white towel, and it cascaded down his abs and hid his cock between his thighs, leaving the deep ‘v’ lines within her sight along with his sculped hips that she couldn’t help but imagine rocking between her thighs.</p><p>She whimpered at the thought and a smirk fell onto his lips, as he tugged the towel up to expose his pulsing cock. She gasped at how it was slick from the shower and throbbing, standing tall for her and no one else. It was all hers and it ignited a flame within her. A feeling of wanting and pride. A feeling of wanting to worship it and call it ‘mine’. He dried his golden hair and threw the towel around his neck, holding the ends of it and walking towards her with a model gait that could put Lucifer to shame.</p><p>Marinette smirked as he crawled onto the bed and ran his fingers along her inner thigh to wrap the tail around his fist. She panted and lowered her lashes as he played with it.</p><p>“How’s my kitten?” Adrien grabbed the end of the plug and circled it. “Is she ready to play with her Owner?”</p><p>She moaned and parted her legs further for him, letting a ‘mew’ pass her lips. He smiled and kissed her. She grabbed the ends of his towel and yanked him closer, holding him in place. She brushed her lips against his and he parted his to run her tongue along the seam of hers. She moaned and granted him access, letting him suck on her tongue and swipe his against hers.</p><p>She let go of the towel and he suddenly removed it and threw it from his shoulders. Adrien got between her thighs and grabbed the bottle of lube beside her. He poured it onto the plug and eased it out, feeling how easily it came out. He smirked against her lips and tossed the tail aside.</p><p>She panted and moaned as his fingers explored her second entrance. He dipped his fingers inside, and she moaned as they filled her.</p><p>“I want it. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“I know you do, princess.” Adrien pumped his fingers in and out of her ass, causing her to arch her back and moan. He used his thumb to circle her clit and bring her to the edge. He pulled her away from it and she whimpered.</p><p>Adrien removed his fingers and she whined. He reached over to his nightstand to grab a dildo and brought it back over. He coated it in lube and teased her folds with the tip of it. She moaned and panted as he ran the silicon tip down to her entrance and slowly thrusted it into her pussy. She gripped the sheets and gasped as he pushed it fully within her. He grabbed her hips and yanked her ass up onto his thighs, grabbing the lube to coat his cock with it. He stroked it with his fist and gently teased her second entrance with it.</p><p>“Ready?” Adrien thrusted the dildo in and out of her as he teased her ass with his cock.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Marinette moaned and he eased the tip of his cock into her tight ass.</p><p>She gasped and slapped her hands down onto his thighs as his cock stretched her open and pushed against her resistance gently. He circled her clit to get her to relax more and gently pressed into her harder as she bared down on his cock with need.</p><p>“That’s it. Good girl.” Adrien watched his cock slowly ease into her and felt her tremble all over. “Easy. Don’t force it, princess.”</p><p>Marinette nodded and closed her eyes gently bouncing up and down on his cock and the dildo.</p><p>“A little more and I’ll be fully inside you. You’re doing good, bugaboo.” Adrien circled her clit and pumped the dildo in and out of her.</p><p>She moaned and gasped as she felt him fully slide into place. “Is it in?”</p><p>“I’m all in. Good girl.” Adrien kissed the side of her knee and stayed still. “Relax a bit and get used to my cock for a moment.”</p><p>Marinette swallowed hard and fought the urge to move. Her pussy and ass were stretched and full, and she had never felt more amazing in her life. She panted and moaned, gently rocking her hips and testing it. He poured more lube onto her and she gasped as he began to gently move the toy and his cock at the same time.</p><p>Her toes curled and it took her mere moments to come undone. Adrien groaned as she clenched around him and the toy at the same time. “Shit.”</p><p>Marinette licked her lips and raked her teeth along her bottom lip, letting it bounce back into place. She giggled and gasped when he began to work her up again so he could move a bit faster within her as she relaxed again.</p><p>She moaned and got lost in him as he pumped into her ass and pussy, vibrating his fingers along her swollen clit until they both fell over the edge. He poured himself into her with each thrust.</p><p>She moaned and panted as he slowed his hips and pulled his cock from her ass first. Marinette gasped as it slightly ached, and he ran his fingers along her second entrance to massage it gently. He removed the dildo and climbed up her body to lavish her in kisses.</p><p>She panted and moaned, rubbing her slick pussy against his soft cock. He twitched from the overstimulation and continued to massage her entrance.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Adrien kissed her lips.</p><p>“Sore, but in a good way.” Marinette licked her lips and peered up at him with a tired expression.</p><p>“Here, let’s go take a warm bath.” Adrien lifted her from the bed and carried her to the bathroom.</p><p>He started the bath and loved on her as it filled. She sighed and gasped as he got into the tub with her on his lap. He brushed his fingers along her hair and placed it behind her ear.</p><p>“You did so good, princess.” Adrien kissed her and she sighed, letting the warm water caress her skin.</p><p>She sank against him and relaxed, focusing on how he was petting her and making her feel amazing. “You were so good too. Thank you for letting me try anal with you.”</p><p>“Anytime, m’ lady.” Adrien smirked and ran his fingers down to her chin to hold it and kiss her again. “My good girl.”</p><p>She giggled and kissed him harder, getting lost in his soft lips and loving hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One song of many I wrote to:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/1aIxyNrping">
    <strong>Lurk by The Neighborhood</strong>
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>